Mark of Victory
Marks of Victory are a form of Currency awarded to players though various PvE activities. They are used to purchase Tier 1 through Tier 9 PvE Iconic Battle Suits, certain Research and Development materials, Catalyst Caches, Artifacts from John Constantine, and miscellaneous items. Acquisition Most instances that grant Marks of Victory has a Combat Rating cap; above that cap, only 1 or 2 marks would be available occasionally. *By doing daily Challenges *By doing the daily Toyman mission on Stryker's Island *Through Duos *Through Hard Alerts *Through defeating a Hard Alerts's Boss: Area 51, ACE Chemicals, Watchtower Containment, Smallville, Strykers Island, and Arkham Asylum * Through Raids *Through completing Missions or Briefings found in Hard Alerts: Area 51, ACE Chemicals, Watchtower Containment, Smallville, Strykers Island, and Arkham Asylum *Vault *Found in Promethium Lockboxes *Through Bounties *Through level 1-30 missions *Converted from Marks of Krypton, Distinction, Strategy, Tactics, and Momentum *Doing event versions of Challenges, Duos, Alerts, and Raids from episode content if you are below the minimum Combat Rating required of the normal version, or completing daily or weekly missions if you fall within the Combat Rating range. Sometimes marks of victory are directly added to the player's currency tab. Other times they are put into the inventory, and the player may redeem them by right clicking. This does not work if the player already has an overflow of items. When the player deletes an item to do this, it may glitch and prevent the player from redeeming the marks. This could usually be solved by removing another item. Usage Marks of Victory are used to purchase Iconic PVE gear from one of the three origin's vendors. These vendors can be found standing next to a display case showcasing the armor that they are selling. * (for heroes) In the Watchtower, in the top right area of each wing; * (for villains) in the Hall of Doom, in the bottom right area of each wing near the entrance to the Pit. Marks of Victory can also be used at the faction vendors in the JLA Watchtower and the Hall of Doom to buy starter PVE sets (CR 34) for a total of 8 marks. Players must have reached the cooperative renown level with a faction to buy its set. If they reach the trusted renown level, they can also buy the faction's emblem for 1 mark of victory.' Marks' can be used to buy Commendations for 25 marks, that will grand 125 renown with that specific faction. Marks of Victory '''can be used to buy Triumph Tokens so player can complete their Tokens of Merit feats. '''Marks of Victory can also be used in the Lair System to buy the features off the mainframe, after first activating the energy cells. Available Gear [[Iconic Battle Suits#Tier 1|'Tier 1' PvE gear]] can be purchased for various amounts of Marks, as follows: [[Iconic Battle Suits#Tier 2|'Tier 2' PvE gear]] can be purchased for various amounts of Marks, as follows: [[Iconic Battle Suits#Tier 3|'Tier 3 '''PvE gear]] can be purchased for various amounts of Marks, as follows: [[Iconic Battle Suits#Tier 4|'Tier 4 PvE gear]] can be purchased for various amounts of Marks, as follows: '''Note: Where are several gear at one price it means that each of that gear have same price (for example: "Chest, Legs - 39"; Chest cost 39 Marks and Legs cost 39 Marks). Also the "Rings x2" means that there are 2 rings (Right and Left) that have same price each ring. Trivia *A bonus Mark of Victory weekend was held in September 2018. Marks from instances are doubled (such as Challenges, Duos, Alerts, Raids, as well as the event versions of Teen Titans: The Judas Contract content). However, only the marks awarded by the instance itself is doubled - some bosses in them may have marks available as a possible option via Loot Picker and those aren't doubled. *The Mark of Victory is shaped like a pair of wings, echoing the winged Greek goddess of victory, Nike (after which the sports brand is named). *The currency was debunked following game update 94. Gallery DfGvIyQXkAE3FVQ.jpg large.jpg Category:Currency